Stephano!
by Owlie-Tweets
Summary: First fanfic! I CRIED while writing this, and one of my GUY friends said he almost cried. So it's pretty sad... Pewds and Stephano are in the dungeon, when a bro attacks Pewds, and he drops something. Is it the lantern, or...


Stephano?!

A PewDiePie Fanfiction for Felix Kjellberg

Even if he's NEVER going to read it.

I was walking in the dark hallway, my lantern in one hand, and Stephano in the other. However, the lantern was stupid, because it was running out of power, and I didn't have any oil extra in my satchel. With hardly any light left, I had come to the part of the castle's dungeon where the hallway had split into two paths. Since it was nearly pitch-black, I couldn't tell which one would be safer. Stephano can sense fear; I decided to ask him, for he would know. "Okay, Stephano," I said to the golden statue. "Which path shall we take?" For a few seconds, he was quiet while he estimated the amount of grunts in the area. "The one to the right," Stephano said. I nodded at him, and continued my way down the path. It was such a long path; there was a five minute walk, and it still didn't seem like I was even halfway out. I was panting like a little puppy after a run, and my legs were sore from walking. To make things worse, the flame in my lantern was a tiny spark. Feeling too tired to press on, I sat against a wall, put my lantern beside me, and let my eyelids start to droop. "Pewdie! What are yeu doing?!," Stephano, who I perched on my right shoulder shouted into my ear. My eyelids shot back opened. "Shhh, I'm resting. I'm tired," I moaned. "Get up! Yeu mus move on," he barked. I breathed out, got my lantern, and stood up. Stephano was right; I couldn't lounge around. I had to get out of the castle. Besides, if I layed around like a sack of potatoes, I may run into a grunt. I admired the statue for warning me, even if it were a little demanding. Stephano had always looked out for me since the day I first found him. I was treading through the tunnel for about another five minutes before it ended. It was a little nerve-racking; the area was a skinny ledge with a ladder at the other end. I had to be extremely careful or I would fall. Just then, there was a pssh! as the last of my lantern went out. Everything was black, and I couldn't see a thing. "Pewdie, be careful. Feel ze edge wif a foot; yeu could fall," Stephano warned. "Okay," I answered. I began to slowly walk close to the wall, and feel along the edge of the ledge with my foot, then quickly pulled it back, and kept walking. So far, so good. I was inching my way along the beam, when there was a scratching from near the end of it. Feeling a slight tingle of nervousness in my stomach, I lifted Stephano to my ear. "Be as quiet as possible, Pewdie," he whispered. "I sink zere's a grunt nearby." I sniffed for an answer to remain near silent. Then, I kept sliding, but made sure my feet didn't drag and make too much noise. All of a sudden, when I least expected it, the scratching got closer. I blinked a few times, and then there was a growl. A grunt swiped it long claws across my face, making me fall backwards, then stormed away. I didn't realize it at first, but something had slipped from my hand. I assumed it was the lantern out of being dazed. As blood dribbled down my nose and cheeks, I continued on down the beam. Once I had made it to the ladder, I started going down it, but felt lightheaded, and fell backwards. My back hurt, and my forehead felt like someone had lit a match and burnt it. After slowly getting up, I found a matchbox. I took one out, and lit the lantern. _Wait, _I thought to myself, _if I have the lantern, that means..._ _**Stephano!**_ I jumped up, and started off. It was only a little jog before I found the golden statue laying on the ground. Though there was blood resting on my eyelashes, I could definitely tell that... ...there was a crack in Stephano, separating his torso and head from the legs and his base. Stephano had..._died._ I picked up both halves of the statute as a memory flashed through my head. It was a precious one; the one in which I had first picked up Stephano off of a shelf, and gave him his name. "Let's name you...Stephano," I had said. Tears welled in my turquoise eyes. "Oh, Stephano," I whispered. "I am so, so...sorry. You deserve a proper burial." I got up, and found a shovel laying on the ground. Then, I had dug a hole in the ground, and gently placed Stephano in it. I then refilled the hole with the musty dirt. Not that far away, there was a nice, round stone. I brought it over, and with the spear in my satchel, I engraved **Stephano **into it, and placed it on where I had buried him. After placing my lantern down in front of the tombstone, my chest heaved. I checked around for any grunts or anybody else who may have been listening to me. Since the coast was clear, I began to sob loudly. "St-Stephanoooo!," I cried out in pain.

I opened my eyes that were stinging with tears. That was an awful dream! _Well, _I thought to myself, _it's what I get for playing Amnesia until two in the morning._ That night, I was sleeping in my bedroom. It made me feel alone, and I hated it. Sitting up, I looked for something that would keep me from feeling that way. I leaned over the side of the bed, and picked up my Stephano plushie that must've fallen out when I was thrashing around. I pulled the covers over me again, and put my pillow over my head. I snuggled up with Stephano under my chin. My eyes stung with tears again. _Maybe it is better that I'm alone, _I thought. _So I can snuggle with Stephano, and..._ I gave Stephano nice, warm cuddles _...cry._ Letting the tears in my eyes run down my cheeks, I buried my face in my plush Stephano, and sobbed out loud to myself. Though I was heartbroken, and in a lot of pain, the cry was very cleansing, and it lulled me right back into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
